Informative Pet
by ContrivedCircus
Summary: Short one-shot


"Come on, I know you can get deeper than that, Orihara-san."

A rough hand twines into his already soiled hair, forcibly pulling him closer until the man's dick slides into Izaya's throat. Doing his best not to choke, Izaya slides his tongue around it as well as he can, feeling another set of hands pulling on his hips a bit before somebody shoves into him.  
Moaning against the dick filling his mouth, he feels Shiki's grip on his hair tighten, thrusting slowly and rhythmically into his mouth.

The mostly bare room Izaya had been trapped in with these men had begun to smell of cigarettes and sex. Standing, nude, on a concrete floor, his back is forcibly bent by the various hands that had touched him, forcing him over to take their cocks with both his mouth and ass while others jerked off and left their fluids on his body.

"How many times have you drank from me now? Three? Four?" The elder gives a small groan, speeding up his thrusts a bit as the man behind him also picks up his pace, pounding his dick in and out of the Broker's already well-used ass.

"You're so well-suited for this.. Perhaps you should consider.. Ahh, changing occupations."

The grip on his hips tightens, fluids dripping down Izaya's pale frame as he moves his own hands up to grip Shiki's hips. He had no intentions of slowing the elder's thrusts down, but he wanted to touch him, and perhaps get Shiki to fuck him like Akabayashi and his underlings already had.

Pulling on Izaya's hair again, The Informant gives a small cry of pain against the dick in his mouth as he feels what he can only assume is a cigarette being put out on the bare flesh of his shoulder. Attempting to squirm away from the pain, he's held firmly in place by Akabayashi's hands on his hips, as well as Shiki's hand in his hair.

"Ah.. You don't like that? And here I thought you were such a masochist.."

Akabayashi's thrusts increase again, the sound of skin slapping on skin reverberating throughout the empty room as Izaya moans into Shiki's cock. Despite being exhausted from the hours they had spent using him, he couldn't get over the feeling of the various dicks rubbing on his prostate, or the taste of Shiki and Akabayashi's cum filling his mouth. Izaya didn't care as much for the random underlings they had let defile him, their small cocks did so little to satisfy his appetite.

However, both Shiki and Akabayashi had reasonably thick dicks, filling his ass and his mouth, forcing him open wide on both ends before filling him again. Izaya knew it was probably the aphrodisiacs making him so lewd, but he didn't care. Right now, all Izaya wanted, was for Akabayashi to fuck him harder, and Shiki to cum again and let him swallow it.

Akabayashi slides one of his hands forward, wrapping around the Informant's erected length, giving him small strokes, he continues his rhythmic thrusts for a moment. Drawing his hand back, he slams himself into the Informant's ass a few more times before pressing as deep as he can, groaning as he finishes in him again.

Seemingly unfazed by his co-workers finish, Shiki continues to thrust into Izaya's mouth, the hand gripping his hair now moving to his throat, cupping just over his adams apple.

"I can feel myself in your throat. Do you like that? Would you like it if I fed you?"

Looking up at Shiki, his currently occupied mouth makes it too difficult to respond, a groan being offered instead as he feels Akabayashi slowly drawing out. As cum begins to drip down his legs, he feels a heavy hand roughly smack his ass, another groan escaping him.

"Perhaps you'd make a better pet than slut. How about that, Orihara-san?"

Smirking down at him, Shiki moves to grip his hair again, giving a rough thrust before holding Izaya's head still. Drawing back slowly, he spreads his cum throughout Izaya's mouth, watching curiously as the Broker struggles to keep it all in his mouth. As his orgasm ends, the executive draws out of his mouth, releasing the Broker.

"Open your mouth, show me."

Despite how much it pained his back, Izaya slowly stood up straight, opening his mouth to show Shiki the collection of cum he had yet to swallow.  
Seemingly satisfied by this, the elder nods, taking a napkin and beginning to clean himself up.

"Good, now swallow it."


End file.
